


Mirror: Take [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alena Sanderson - Freeform, Episode: e015 Lost John's Cave (The Magnus Archives), Gen, RQG 31 Water Way to Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: A juxtaposition of Zolf Smith from Rusty Quill Gaming and Alena Sanderson from The Magnus Archives comparing some important phrases they've said.
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Mirror: Take [Drawing]

For [Week 6: Mirror and Stage](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/3134.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge. The first thing that popped into my head to draw was the mirroring of memorable lines in RQG and TMA -- Zolf's [about to] yell at Poseidon while chucking his stuff in the sea, and Alena Sanderson petitioning the Dark to let her go and take her sister. Sea Dad we love you, Alena ouch.

Image description: Two watercolour / digital sketches composited together. On the left Zolf Smith, a dwarf with two braids in his beard, is holding a trident and standing on a tiny boat in a stormy English Channel. He looks resigned. It is captioned, "Don't take her, take me" in capital letters. On the right, Alena Sanderson is wearing caving equipment including a helmet and headlamp. Her face is dirty and her mouth is open as she says "Take her, not me." The background is basket-hatched.


End file.
